darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
80
Roger is terrified when he learns Victoria found the fountain pen that he lost at Lookout Point. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The death of a friend of the Collins family has been written off as accidental. But in this great and gloomy house, there is still one man searching for something. Something he fears might connect him with the death that is thought to have been accidental. Roger tries to retrace his steps to find the pen; he gets caught by Victoria who is looking for David, who has already been to the Collinsport Inn and back. Victoria suspects David's going to the Old House. Roger asks Victoria if she's heard anything more about hiring Mrs. Johnson; Roger wants Victoria to dissuade Elizabeth from the hiring. Roger dislikes strangers, especially those with local connections. Elizabeth walks in on him and questions his right to make such decisions. Roger is upset that Elizabeth seems to have everyone else's happiness on her mind; he wants her to spend more time with David, while Elizabeth wants Victoria to spend time with Carolyn. Victoria convinces Carolyn to call Joe to foster an apology. Roger gets Elizabeth to say she's going to reconsider. Roger asks if Carolyn's sure she gave him back the pen. She is, and suggests he lost it on the way. Roger goes to search on the cliffs. Carolyn is happy that Victoria's plan worked. Elizabeth wants more help around the house, forcing Carolyn to once again suggest Mrs. Johnson. Elizabeth asks Carolyn about Burke's attitude toward David. Carolyn thinks Burke just tolerates David, but David worships Burke. Joe shows up for a date with Carolyn. Joe asks Victoria if Carolyn knows about his dancing with Maggie; Joe says he'd fall for Victoria if he hadn't already fallen for Carolyn. Roger doesn't like Joe, to whom Elizabeth speaks about the future. Elizabeth is very interested in his future and subtly offers hints about a promotion (sadly, partly due to Bill's death). Roger is peeved that he is being sidestepped in the decision. Roger prevents Carolyn from entering the Drawing room. To spite Elizabeth (and Joe and probably Carolyn), Roger tells Carolyn that Joe and Maggie were together at The Blue Whale on 'a date'. Carolyn tells Elizabeth off and confronts Joe--she breaks up with him. Carolyn confronts Victoria, who explains what really happened. Carolyn goes for a walk. Elizabeth dispatches Roger to get Carolyn, then calls Mrs. Johnson and invites her to Collinwood. In Victoria's room, Victoria's discovery needs more ink. Roger learns she found a pen on the beach after she tells him that Carolyn's at Lookout Point. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Is my hair all right? : Elizabeth: I wish everything in this house was half as all right as your hair. ---- : Carolyn: I think I'll go out to Lookout Point. Who knows? Maybe I'll fall in the water and drown like Mr. Malloy. Then no more problems. : Victoria: You do that. Only don't get washed up on Widows' Hill. ---- : Joe: (about Carolyn) You know, she might not understand about me dancing with Maggie there. : Victoria: Well, I haven't said anything to her and I promise you I won't. : Joe: Vicki, you know, if I didn't happen to be in love with Carolyn, I think I'd be in love with you. ---- : Elizabeth: (to Joe, who wants to be his own boss) Am I such a bad boss to work for? Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Roger strolls along the beach at Lookout Point, scanning the ground. He picks up a rock and throws it in the ocean. * The surviving copy of this episode seems to be several generations removed from the master, being of lesser visual quality than most of the other early episodes. Story * TIMELINE: It was last night when Joe danced with Maggie at the Blue Whale. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Joan Bennett and Louis Edmonds do their scene together, both actors stumble through their lines, messing each other up by mistake. * When Vicki is seen at her desk with the filigreed fountain pen and it runs out of ink, she is writing with her right hand, and also when she is correcting David's lessons (82), whereas in the beginning she is seen writing with her left hand (3). * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 80 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 800080